Twilight Meetings
by everlastingdaydreams
Summary: What if.... Bella Cullen was the dangerous, vegetarian, mind reading vampire and Edward Swan was the danger magnet, unreadable, supernatural attracting human? Normal pairings; full summary inside. Rated M for some language.
1. Summary

Summary

What if.... Bella Cullen was the dangerous, vegetarian, mind reading vampire and Edward Swan was the danger magnet, unreadable, supernatural attracting human? Edward Swan moves from Phoenix to Forks; where he meets a terrifying, intriguing female who he'd die to get to know better, one problem though: she seems to despise him on sight. Isabella Cullen moved to Forks with her family to re-take high school... for the ninetieth time. She thinks it'll be more boring years in school, when a boy's very existence threatens the life her family and herself have created. Will she have enough control to keep the boy who she might eventually come to love, safe from herself?

_I'm pretty sure that this is an original idea. :] I haven't seen anything like it on my time on FanFiction. I'm debating on whether to write two stories; one like Twilight and the other like Midnight Sun [as in one from Edwards point of view and one from Bellas] or just post them every other chapter. Either Leah or some new character will take the roll as Jacob. Jake will still be in it, but Edward's not gay, so.... I'm not sure yet. But; here is the story, Enjoy! _


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

EPOV

Renee hugged me for the millionth time as I grabbed my carry-on; ready to board the plane. "Are you sure you have everything, Edward?" she said worriedly.

I sighed, "Yes, Mom. I've got to go, Phil's waiting for you." The airport was over seventy degrees despite the air conditioning that billowed out in every room. Everyone around me was sweating, wearing shorts and tank tops and still complaining about the heat. Ah, Good old Phoenix I loved it! The blistering heat, the nonstop sun, girls in bikinis and busy life were the type of life that I covet. And that was why I was dreading the plane I was about to board. Because it's destination was the definition of hell for me.

Forks, Washington. The one place in the world where I couldn't imagine one single reason for anyone to want to live there. Constant rain, rarely one sunny day in a month. When it wasn't raining, it was snowing. And when it wasn't raining or snowing...well, that never happened. Yet, for some reason Charlie loved it there. The place that my mother had escaped with me from, when I was only a few months old.

It was the place that every year up until I was fifteen I had vacationed there with Charlie during the summer. But the past two years I had argued, and Charlie had agreed to come to California if he wanted to see me. But now I was going to the desolate, gloomy place to stay. This will be fun, I thought glumly.

Giving me one last hug, Renee tearfully said her goodbyes as I embarrassingly tried to detach myself from her. I attempted a pathetic looking smile, before handing in my ticket and walking out to the hangar. I reached the steps of the plane and stared at it... until someone behind me shoved me and yelled "Move." I sighed and stepped onto the plane. _Let the fun begin._

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a different plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. The plane ride would be fine, I had my copy of The Way of Shadows by Brent Weeks. But I was really dreading the ride back. An hour in a car with Charlie as he tried to decide whether to talk to me as his kid or "man to man."

I was hoping if I kept my headphones in, he would get the message. It's not that Charlie was a bad guy, the opposite of that, he's a cop actually, Chief of Police in Forks, but he wasn't meant to be a dad. He doesn't know what to do with me, I was hoping he'd just leave me alone. If he tried to give me the sex talk and a condom like he'd done when I was 15 again, I shuddered, I'd go completely insane. Sighing, I turned up Right Where It Belongs by N.I.N. in my ears and started reading my book.

When I finally arrived in Port Angeles, it didn't take me very long to claim my bags, I mean, who would want to come here anyways? Once that was over, it was simple to find Charlie. He was standing by his police cruiser in the parking lot. I cringed as I saw it. Perfect, I thought, just the way to remain unnoticed as I enter Forks for the first time in 3 years. I resolved my self to buying the first car that I came across that was halfway decent, just so I didn't have to be driven to school everyday in a cop car. Wasn't that the perfect way to pick up girls?

_Yeah_, I imagined myself saying, _we get to ride in the backseat of a cop car!_ Not that I believed I'd get a girlfriend here. Back in Phoenix, I'd had a few friends, but I'd mostly faded into the background, content to read and play piano. I knew most people considered me fairly good looking, it didn't really matter to me. I was just myself, dwelling over it wasn't going to change anything.

Charlie gave me an awkward hug/shoulder pat and then loaded my stuff. An silence descended over us and I tried to think of something to say that would sound halfway nice. But it was Charlie who broke the ice. "So, I found a good car for you, pretty cheap. Do you remember my friend Billy from La Push?"

La Push, the Indian Reservation where some of my old friends used to live. "Sort of."

"Well, he had an old truck that his kid was fixing up, he's in a wheelchair now, and since he can't drive anymore, he's decided to sell it."

"Great," I tried to work some enthusiasm into my voice, I guess anything would be better than a police car. "So, how much do they want it for?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, "Erm, well, the thing is... I already bought it, as a sort of homecoming gift. I'm hoping you'll like it here."

"Uhm, thanks Char-- Dad."

"You're welcome,"he mumbled. The rest of the ride was in silence. We pulled into his driveway and I saw my truck.

A grin split my face, I might not be into cars as much as most guys, but _this _was my car. It was a giant red truck, the kind that you'd see perfectly fine while a tiny foreign car was completely totaled next to it. "Hell yeah." My stay in Forks had just gotten a hell of a lot better.

It took a few trips to get my stuff up into my room. The boxes packed full of my books the heaviest. My room was exactly the same as I remembered it. Green walls, hardwood floor. A small bed was placed in the center of the room, a desk with an old computer in the corner, a piano off to one side, taking up more space than the bed and a few bookshelves that had seen better days, lining the walls.. I dropped down on my bed, deciding to unpack later, thinking about tomorrow.

Forks High School had less than 1/3 of the amount of people my school in Phoenix had. I would be the new kid, the city kid. I hated standing out. I was just hoping my playing the piano wouldn't become a known fact here, I wasn't exactly ashamed of it, but I didn't want even more reasons to be labeled as a freak. Fucking hell, high school.

_

* * *

_

_A.N. Just fyi, A Way of Shadows by Brent Weeks is one of the most amazing books ever written and Right Where It Belongs by Trent Reznor also is amazing! I know, I know, Debussy and stuff is what he listens to in the books, I'll fit that in here!_

_I just realized how weird it is writing the words "girl in bikinis" haha. Can you tell that this is being written by a girl? It's harder than I thought to try and sound, well, like a guy. :P Any suggestions?_

_Charlie and Edwards relationship will be more like Bella's and Charlies in Twilight I think. He's going to swear more, and probably think about girls more :P but he's not all that into cars or sports. [besides baseball, of course!]_

_Eh, well, tell me what you think! If you guys think it's written poorly than I'll probably rewrite it later. So, Review! :]_


	3. Chapter Two

So wow, quite a few people have favorite/alerted this story already, so hopefully they'll like it. And because I forgot the put this on Chapter one…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter Two

It took me three tries to get my truck started in the morning; not to mention the fact that the key didn't want to work in the door lock, so by the time I actually opened the door; I was drenched from the rain pouring down. Starting the truck was like hearing an airplane take off. This thing was a monster. But by the time I got to school, I was grinning, because it was MY monster truck. It was clean on the inside, for which I was thankful of; also the antique radio worked: though as soon as I turned it on it had blasted an oldies station at me.

Finding the school was easy, but as I looked at it, my grin slowly faded. It was the smallest school I had ever seen. I parked in front of the first building, the office, and walked in. Bright light blinded my eyes which had been accustomed to the gloom outside, and my shoes squished as I walked down the ceramic floors to the front desk.

An older wrinkled red-haired woman was at the front desk. She smiled when she saw me. "So, you must be Edward Swan! Finally back from Phoenix, huh? I remember when you were about this big," she put her hand to about knee level. "You've sure grown up since then haven't you!"

I agreed uncomfortable, did she expect me to look the same as I did when I was 3? Still rambling, she opened a filing cabinet and started pulling out papers. "Here is your schedule and a map. We wouldn't want you to get lost now!" She laughed heartily, passing the papers to me.

"Err, thanks." I hurriedly left the office and fled to my truck. By the time I made it back to my truck, other students were arriving. Thankfully, most of the cars were more like mine than anything flashy that would have been at my Phoenix school. Glancing at my map and schedule, I tried to find out where my first class would be. I followed the line of traffic and parked in the student parking with the other kids.

Grimly, I opened my door, grabbing my bag. I kept my head in my hoodie, hoping that people would get the hint or at least not realize I was someone who they didn't know and try to strike up a conversation with me. As I saw a boy with bad acne and greasy hair walk towards me, I realized, _wish denied. _

"Hello," He stuck out his hand, which I reluctantly took. "You must be Edward Swan! I'm Eric."

"Uh, hi."

"What class do you have next?"

"Um, government, I think."

He grinned, "Then you're going the wrong way," he pointed to the left, "that's the building right there."

"Oh, uh, thanks. Talk to you later." I gave a small freaked out smile, and quickly walked towards the building he had directed me to. _Please don't let him be gay, please don't let him be gay. _Back in Phoenix, no guy would greet another guy like that unless they were gay. That would be just my luck, getting labeled gay on my first day. Not that I was homophobic or had a problem with gay people or anything, I just liked girls.

Speaking of girls… a curly brown hair girl with a mini skirt and way too much makeup on for a place it rained 24/7 bounced up to me as soon as I entered the room. "Hi! I'm Jessica, and you must be like, the new kid everyone's talking about, Edward Swan, right? It's, like, so cool that you're from Phoenix. Like, I though you'd have a tan, but you're, like, so pale, that's like so weird!" Instant turn-off. She was ok on the eyes but killer on the brain. All of those likes were like bombs going off in like my head, giving me like a massive like headache. Was she really that stupid or trying to be cool and failing miserably?

"Yeah, I'm uh, Edward."

"That's, like, such a cool name! We, like, have this class together. That's like so awesome! Maybe we'll, like, sit together."

"Uh," the teacher walking in saved me from replying. The usual, 'oh you must be the new student Edward Swan,' routine, then he handed me a book and sent me to my seat. Thankfully not next to the brunette girl, but a two-seater empty table. The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly, the hour before lunch I had gym.

Sure, I'm a guy, but I don't enjoy sports that much. They'd always been more Charlie's thing. Baseball was the only sport I really enjoyed. It turned out to be my lucky day. Baseball, I just hoped I didn't do something uncool in front of everyone.

Turns out the people in Forks aren't very good at baseball. I'd won the game for my team, scoring 5 out of 8 home runs while the other team only had 4. In the locker room, a cocky kid I'd noticed earlier who'd glared at me for stealing his glory patted me on the shoulder.

"Nice game, you must have been on the baseball team in Phoenix."

"Not really, I barely play." I admitted shrugging," I just like baseball." He got red in the face and turned away, leaving me confused until another guy confided and told me that Mike had been on the baseball team since he was 9. Lunch finally came and I was led to a table by Jessica, by Eric, Mike and a handful of other kids whose names I couldn't remember. I stared dumbly at my food, everyone quizzing me on Phoenix. "My mom was albino," I said, annoyed at being asked why I was so pale. Everyone stared blankly at me. "It was a joke, albino…" I trailed off staring at the door.

A group had just walked in. In front was a blonde beauty on the arm of a giant muscular guy, who looked like a serious weight-lifter. Behind them was a short pixie haired girl who was dancing across the room, pulling a honey blonde hair boy across the room. But what had made me catch my breath was the girl who walked in behind them.

She had dark brown hair, a body to die for. She was beautiful, breathtaking. I didn't know why she affected me so much more than the blonde girl. The blonde girl looked like a super-model. But this girl, looked real... a much more subtle beauty.

Another guy sitting at the table grinned, "Those are the Cullens. Think pretty thoughts while you can, because once you meet them, you'll understand why no one else is hanging out with them. They think that they're so much better than everyone. The giant is Emmett, the blonde is Rosalie. The guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, his girlfriend is Alice. And the other girl is Bella." I saw Bella glance over while rolling her eyes and looking at Tyler.

Jessica leaned forward, "Its really freaky. They're like brother and sister and they live together but they're dating too. Carlisle and Esme are their like adopted parents, but they're also like matchmakers. So they're not like, really related, but it's still like, freaky. "

I stared over at them; they were all adopted from different families but they were similar. They all super 'freaky' pale. And the girls were fuckin hot. I watched as Bella turned her head and caught my eyes. Slowly her eyes narrowed as I stared at her entranced. Jerking her head back, she leaned forward talking to her siblings urgently. I shook my head trying to clear it.

That was one girl that I wanted to get to know better.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

**:D First review! Thank you, Kristen D. B. "I love Twilight 4 eva"! As I went to go upload Chapter Four, I realized that even though I had uploaded Chapter 3 onto here a long time ago, I forgot to add it to my story. _Sorry!_**

* * *

Chapter Three

My first class after lunch was Biology. After wandering around dumbly for a while, someone pointed me in the right direction. As I entered the classroom, everyone around me swarmed to their lab tables, which sat two. I tried to conceal my joy when I realized that the only open seat was next to _her. _Bella.

I introduced myself to the teacher, who gave me my book, all the while trying to watch her out of the corner of my eye. As I walked in front of the fan, I noticed her back go rigid. Her eyes met mine and she looked furious. Smiling, hesitantly at her she glared at me, her eyes like an open void, the dead of the night, pitch black. I felt my face turn blood red as she looked pissed. Hell, I haven't blushed since grade school.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, sent me, logically, next to the only open seat. The seat which was placed next to a girl who looked like she would very happily murder me. I didn't look at her again as I took my seat. I felt unusually depressed, it wasn't everyday the girl I had my eye on hated me on sight. _Hell. _

The lesson was on cellular anatomy, mitochondria and all of that, stuff I'd learned before in Phoenix. I jotted down a few notes, mostly too busy trying to avoid looking at her. I could feel her glaring at me still. She had moved her chair as far as possible away from me as she could without causing Mr. Banner to comment.

The class dragged on as I waited; for either it to end or for her to stop fisting her hand as if she was imagining choking me. The class ending came first; and I didn't stay long enough to see if the latter ended.

I don't have a high self image, or a bad one. I am who I am. But DAMN, this was a blow to my ego. I mean, this totally hot chick hates you on sight? Wouldn't that make any normal guy feel like shit? I looked down; I was wearing a plain black shirt, so it wasn't some sports clash. I glanced around before casually sniffing my shirt, nope, I smelled like the deodorant that I'd put on this morning so that wasn't it. My shoulders slumped, _hell. _

I went through my last class glumly. It was just Current Events; I was exempt from the current project because it was almost over. When the bell finally rang, I hurried out and to the office to turn in my slips from each class. When I reached the door, through the glass I could see Bella Cullen arguing with the woman who had been there this morning. Opening the door, I could hear their conversation.

"There has to be something!" Bella sounded exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Cullen, but all of the Biology classes are full, you'll have to stay in the one that you are currently in."

I walked angrily into the room, what had I done to annoy this girl? As I fully entered, her back stiffened and she slowly turned towards me. Her jaw was stiff, as though her teeth were clenched behind her lips. "Fine then." She shoved past me out of the room. I stiffly handed the papers to the woman before walking grimly to my truck. Slamming the door once I was inside, I sat fuming. What had I done to this bloody girl? I hadn't done a fucking thing. What the fuck was her problem?

I drove a few miles over the speed limit to make it home. A childish part of me felt better for it. Charlie wouldn't be home until six, so I had a few hours before I needed to start making dinner. That was the thing about living with Charlie. If I wanted edible food, I'd need to make it myself or go to the only diner in town. It wasn't like I could order in here like I could have in Phoenix.

I threw myself onto my bed. Damn it, this was going to bother me. It shouldn't! This was some random girl who I'd never even talked to before. Why should I care if she didn't like me? I felt a pang at that thought.

It wasn't as if I'd never been disliked before, I'd had people in Phoenix who hadn't liked me and the feeling had been mutual. But those people had some reason or another, I knew why they didn't like me. This girl… Isabella… I honestly couldn't think of any logical reason for her to hate me. Sighing I pulled myself up and sat at my piano bench. Placing my fingers on the keys I closed my eyes and played.

What seemed like minutes later, but in all reality must have been hours I heard Charlie come home. Shit, I hadn't made dinner yet. Writing down the last notes I'd played on my piano book, I stood and went downstairs. Charlie awkwardly quizzed me on my first day as we ate the subs I'd put together. Claiming tons of homework, I escaped upstairs. Exhausted, I fell onto my bed without changing my clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wondering if I took his annoyance a little too far? Oh and working on a class schedule for him, I'll probably post it next chapter so that I don't mess up later on. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter Four

**So... sorry it's been so long, I don't have internet all the time, only once a week. My new challenge for myself is this; I'm going to use one random word [decided before I start writing] in each chapter, it will probably be one of those, 'flip to random page in dictionary and point' things. ORRR if anyone wants to give me a word to use, I'll try to *wink wink*review *nudge nudge* :] **

**WORD OF THE DAY ISSSSSS: **

**Parry:to ward of weapon or blow 2. to evade esp. by an adroit answer **

***goes and looks up adroit* oohh "clever". Awesome. And yes, I did know what parry meant, just not adroit, weird. ANYWHOooo, onto the story!!! *charges forward with a pencil***

* * *

Chapter Four

The next day at school, Bella didn't show. I watched eagerly for her everyday despite the obvious hatred she felt towards me. But again, day after day, she didn't appear. I sat by myself in Biology, doing labs that I had already completed successfully in Phoenix, by myself. Each day my mood dropped. I stopped expecting her, though I still looked just in case.

Over two weeks had passed, by that time I had given up. The rest of her family was still at school, they tended to give me dirty looks, especially the blonde one. I could see why Tyler called Rosalie a bitch. She acted like she was better than everyone, even more so than the other Cullen siblings. This is what led me to believe that it was my fault. It was an insane thought, sure, there are some people I dislike a lot, but to ditch for over two weeks because I didn't want to sit by them? Ridiculous. There must be some other reason.

And yet, as the time flew by, I could think of no reason. Not some sort of family emergency, because all of her siblings were here. I could only assume she wasn't sick, no virus could last this long right? Especially without one of the other Cullen children getting it. I just kept going back to her animosity towards me. Jeez, am I self-centered or what?

Slowly, I gave up, deciding that she wasn't coming back. Ironically, I decided this on the day before she reappeared. It was a Tuesday, the sky weeping giant teardrops like any other day. I snorted at that thought, Jessica's attempt at being poetic. I sleepily dazed through all of my classes, jerking alert as my government teacher, Ms. Kalker, quizzed me, I parried her questions easily, but she decided to ignore the fact that I answered 9 out of 10 of her questions right, and yelled at me for not paying attention.

I stumbled to Algebra 2 class, a few people shoving me out of the way as I bumped into them. God, I was tired. I'd stayed up most of the night listening to Muse on max volume, trying to drown out my thoughts. Renee had called last night, too, expecting me to gossip about all of my friends. Sometimes I really think that she would much rather have a daughter, I still remember the horror I felt when I'd walked in a found my mother showing my now ex-girlfriend pictures of me as a toddler in a dress. I shuddered inwardly, lets just say that, that was one break-up that hadn't ended well for me.

I didn't eat lunch, or even go anywhere near the cafeteria. I had to skip in order to help Ms. Kalker grade tests, my punishment for not paying attention. She spent most of the break explaining how I was so lucky that she didn't give me detention. But honestly? I think I'd have rather spent an hour after school with the drama teacher in detention, than sit with her by myself.

That chick creeped the hell out of me. But oh, I forgot "chick" is politically incorrect, I should say "lady" Sometimes I still wonder if my first impression of Erik was right. The bell finally rang and I had to restrain myself to not sprint out of the class. I had this creepy feeling that she was staring at my ass so I refrained from looking back. Still feeling sluggish, I grabbed my Biology stuff and had my foot in the door of the classroom when I came to a complete halt, someone running into my back, but I took no notice. Sitting in the seat right beside mine, was her. Isabella was back.

* * *

**F.Y.I. Just an awesome little piece of information about me. I can claim two things that most Twilight fans cannot; I read Twilight before it was "cool" to read Twilight. And I though Muse [and Paramore] kicked ass, LONNNG before Stephanie Meyer's soundtrack came out. **

**And yeah, the whole politically incorrect thing of saying the word "chick" was something my friend told me. *shrugs* I get called chick and call people chick all the time and it doesn't bug me *shrugs***

**Sorry that it's kind of short, I was going to have the whole first conversation with this chapter but my grandparents are coming tomorrow as an early Christmas thing [gah, I hate Christmas a lot] so I have to clean my room. I count no less than 6 dirty bowls, a half empty container of frosting [delicious!] and 5 [empty, damn it] two liters of Mountain Dew. **

**Now, guess what I dare you to do? See that little button down there? Yeah, you know it, the one that says review, just click it, and tell me how you like my story so far! Oh, you're not going to do it? What are you chicken? Bawk-bawk. Hehe. **


	6. Chapter Five

**I hope you all had a good Christmas and I hope you like your belated present; Chapter 5. I hope this makes up for the super short Chapter 4. And my next belated present is the advice to go read Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm and Bare by stella luna sky. **

Chapter Five

I managed to shut my mouth as the person behind me shoved me into the class. It was Tyler, I dimly recognized. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Then he glanced to where I kept staring, and grinned knowingly. "You're one lucky asshole." I stumbled forward, dropping my books on accident, but managing to make them fall onto the table instead of the ground. While sitting down, I almost fell out of my chair, great, just the impression I want to make the second time I see her; that I'm a clumsy idiot.

Taking a hopefully non-noticeable breath, I stared forward moodily at the front of the class, realizing that as happy and tongue-tied I was about seeing her, my feelings were not returned in the slightest. I was cursing myself for being an idiot, when she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Isabella," she smiled at me as I stared at her, blankly. I was tempted to look around and see if there was someone right behind me. She kept smiling at me.

"Er, hi?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself when we first met, I wasn't feeling well." She kept talking as though she hadn't considered of killing me when she first saw me, as though I hadn't seen her trying to transfer out of the class because I was in it. I was starting to question my belief of her hatred towards me as she smiled politely at me. Then I realized I was staring at her like an idiot, I was saved from struggling up something to say to her when the teacher passed out the lab for the day.

I pretended to study it vividly as I quickly ran through reasons of why she would suddenly be talking to me. Had I misinterpreted her reaction before? Maybe she had just been in a bad mood and sick, maybe she had acted like that with everyone. But that didn't explain why she had tried to transfer out. Maybe…she'd already had problems in the class and had decided to transfer out before. Maybe, I thought wryly, I was a dumbshit to make excuses and try to make it all into one giant coincidence.

We prepared our tools silently; "Uh, lady's first," I offered her the microscope. Then I felt like an idiot, she would probably think that I was just trying to get her to do my homework.

"Anaphase," she said after a quick look.

"Can I, uh, check?"

She smiled, and pushed the microscope gently towards him, "Go ahead." I glanced at it before pushing away. She looked at me quizzically. "Yep, anaphase." With a slight twitch of her lips she wrote it down before handing me slide two.

After as short of a look as possible, I pulled back, "Prophase."

Her lips quirked, "Mind if I check?" Fighting the sudden urge to turn red, I pushed the microscope towards her. As she reached out to grab it our fingers touched. I instinctively yanked my hand away, holy shit! her fingers were freezing. "I'm sorry," she said glancing away at the slide. "Of course, prophase," she agreed, writing it down.

We proceeded to finish the next four slides the same way, and even though we effectively did each slide twice we finished long before any other group was even close. Which left me sitting in an uncomfortable silence beside her, wondering what the conditions of our truce were. I glanced over to notice at her staring at me, frustrated. As I looked away, I pondered what I'd seen. Her brow furrowed, not exactly angry, but not content. And her eyes, they were golden, not the same flat black that they'd been when we'd first met.

Before I could mention what I'd noticed, Mr. Pofe walked towards our table. He sighed, after looking at our finished assignment. "Ms. Swan, don't you think that you should have allowed Mr. Cullen to put in some effort?" He stared over the tops of his glasses towards me, disapprovingly.

"Edward completed four out of eight actually."

He now looked at me, appraising, "You've done this lab in Phoenix."

It wasn't exactly a question, but I answered anyways, "Close enough, yes." He turned and walked away, but not before I heard him mumble about how it was a good thing Bella and I were partners.

I decided, to hell with it all, and decided to be brave. "So Isabella..."

She interrupted me, "Please, call me Bella, and yes?"

"Uh," I tried not to look directly at her, it was like looking into the sun, it could blind you. "Were you sick or something? These past weeks I mean."

"Or something, that covers it," she looked grim, staring into nothingness before she glanced at me with a wry smile. "Sucks the snow all melted, huh?" I stared at her, it was almost comical, she sounded like someone trying to fake an accent that they're not used to, completely ridiculous. Scratch that, she sounded like a little kid trying to fit in with the older children, trying to talk cool. I'd noticed that about her, the way she spoke sounded like the word choices from old movies combined with modern. It was too...proper.

She was looking at me funny, oh, shit, she'd asked a question, I racked my brain trying to remember what it was. Something about the weather, that amused me, was she forcing herself to make small talk? "Not really." I left it at that, letting her figure out how weird and abnormal I was for herself.

"You don't like snow?"

I snorted, "Don't like is understating it. Snow, wet, cold; not my kind of thing."

She started at me like I was a dimwit, "Then, forgive me for asking, why would you come to Forks? The coldest, wettest place on continental U.S.?"

I shrugged, "It's a long story."

She gestured around the class where our classmates were struggling over the assignment, "We've got plenty of time."

I gave a small hesitant laugh, shrugging, "My mom got remarried, I decided to move in with my dad, long story short"

She looked at me sympathetically, making me feel like a complete retard. "That doesn't sound too complex, you're step dad must be a real jerk, huh?"

I looked at her surprised, "No, not really. Phil's cool." I thought about it, realizing how she took my words were how most people would. She gave me a confused glance, forcing me to explain. "He's a baseball player, he travels a lot. If I was at home in Florida, then Renee couldn't go with him. "I shrugged, "So I came to Forks with Charlie." I felt completely idiotic. I was talking to the girl I'd kill for and was whining about my life. But I didn't know why I felt like this with her, sure, she was beautiful, but I'd met quite a few beautiful girls in Phoenix, and beauty didn't stop someone from being a complete bitch. But Bella seemed….nice, when I ignored the fact that she hated my guts on sight and now seemed to be forcing herself to talk to me.

She tilted her head, studying me quizzically, "You hate it here." It wasn't a question so I didn't give it an answer, I just shrugged again. Awkwardly, I drew circles on the cover of my notebook, looking anywhere besides the frustrated, gorgeous girl beside me. I risked a glance toward her in time to see her mouth open in preparation for another question when the bell ringed.

I got up as fast as possible without appearing rude. I'd been raised to be nice to girls, I'm sure leaping away from one would be insulting. Some habits are hard to get rid of. But then again, I liked this girl, why did I not want to be around her. I gave her an apologetic smile, which she returned before walking out of the class, watching my feet to make sure that I didn't trip and go sprawling. Because that sounds like something that would happen to me.

Damn it, why was I, Edward Swan, awkward around this girl?

**And that's Chapter five! Hope you enjoyed it! I meant to put it up on xmas, but things got in the way. I'm kind of bothered by how this story goes off of Twilight so much. Yes, I know it's a fanfic, but I'm debating on whether to change up the course of events. Any thoughts? **


End file.
